magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Alice
Character Outline is the wife of Tomp and the current female champion of magicial martial arts. She was also a contestant in the Best Couple Contest. Personality Alice is a short tempered woman, who is quick to anger when insulted. She is willing to yell at her husband when he acts timid. She also loves Tomp alot and wants everyone to accept their marriage. Appearance Alice has light colored hair, that goes past her shoulders. She also has a muscular build. She wears a black witch hat, along with a blak t-shirt, black curt, and black boots. Chronology Best Couple Contest Arc Alice is first seen punching a pillar in anger after Joshua insulted her and all of the other contestants, threatening to kill him, while Tomp attempts to calm her down. When he tells her not to cause any fights before the contest begins, Alice sends him flying with a single punch, after which she is mocked by Juubee and his wife Ayame in the form of a riddle. As with most things, this angers Alice; leaving to other contestants Neru-Neru and Roro-Roro trying to calm her down. .]] During the first ritual of "Carrying Your Bride" Alice consumed a vial of weight increasing potion which increased her weight to about four to five thousand kilograms, she then scolds Tomp for staring at her and that he should be carrying her to the finish line, so he uses his Magic to summon a large, mummy-like entity to carry her. The second ritual competition was a couples Q&A, which she seemed to find extremely easy. During the husbands only question, she-like everyone else-seemed to get extremely embarressed, holding her face, screaming and bushing very heavily. In addition to such a vulgar question was one that awarded three hundred points to those who could get it correct, a clone of Tomp appeared before her and she had to distinguish between the real Tomp and the impostor in three areas: appearance, thoughts and experiences. She began to examine the clone by grabbing his head and hoisting him in the air. She was presumably swallowed by the duplicate and quizzed on Tomp's passed experiences by a fairy. As the third round commences, Alice places Tomp in a headlock and interrogates him on where he was during the intermission, he responds by saying that he simply woke up on the ground. She had to collect the tear of an Undine sister and put out the fuse on Tomp's head as he had been transformed into a bomb by a potion provided by the MCs. She was assigned her undine and by using her Beast-Morph Magic: Wolf Lady Hunt to transform into a werewolf and pull the undine's hair, collecting the tear and extinguishing the fuse, and moving onto the final round. Magic & Abilities Alice has incredible strength and is the current female champion of magical martial arts. She also uses a Beast-Morph magic which transform the user into a beast. 'Beast-Morph Magic' *'Wolf Lady's Hunt:' Alice tranforms herself into a werewolf. Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Characters